My angel
by guitarplayingangel
Summary: Edward is a guardian angel that is in love with Bella and has always has been but will Edward finely have to tell Bella what he is and what will happen to Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters SM does**_

_Summary_

_Edward is a guardian angel that is in love with Bella and has always has been but will Edward finely have to tell Bella what he is and what will happen to Bella. _

_Rated K _

First day of High school again today, man it is getting so boring, repeating high school over and over again, this would have to be the 100th .time. But it is all worth it, my guard and lover goes to school here at Arizona high. As her Guardian Angel, I am where ever she is and so that is why I have had to repeat high school time and time again albeit they have all been in different lives. So this morning when I pulled in to the parking lot on my black Ducati bike everybody stared at me like they have never seen a new kid, but come on.

As soon as I got of my bike and took off my helmet I can hear all of the girls in the parking lot gasp, stare and whisper to each other about me, but what they don't realize is that , I can hear them. They make me laugh, when three girls came up to me thinking that they look "hot" but really the look skanks comes to mind, with a whole lot of make up caked on and mini skirts and tight t-shirts that looked to be about 3 sizes to small .Their voices, when they tried to talk to me, sounded like a cat being strangled and with my sensitive ears it hurt more. They were trying to pick me up after I've only been in the parking lot for no more then 20 minutes and I still need to get my schedule , thank god when the bell went and they left .Now I was able to leave the parking lot and get to the office and pick up my schedule , on the way I bumped into a girl and knocked her to the ground , her hair covering her face making it difficult to see her properly but as I went to help her up of the ground her whole face was a deep shade of red from blushing and as she brushed the hair away from her face with her other hand I caught a glimpse of a scar on her hand .It couldn't be her and I didn't think it was her until I looked at her face ,I was in such shock I all most dropped her on the ground again.

Apologizing as we both stumbled to regain our balance and not look like total fools, I finally find my tongue again and came up with the corny line "surely your name is as beautiful as your face", I couldn't believe I just said that! And that just made her blush even harder than before ,she gathered herself together ,then disentangled herself from my arms and fled, leaving me wondering and cursing my stupidity. I had to discover her name! At this point I came to realization that the whole incident was witnessed by all the Office staff, again what a fool I am. Well at least they will have something to discuss and laugh about over lunch.

By the time I had picked up my schedule it was second hour and I had English with Ms Dellray, I walked into the class room and all of the talking stopped and every one was staring , just like in the parking lot ,I stood up at the teachers desk and tried to get her attention, but she was distracted by her book so much that she didn't notice until I took her book right out of her hands and put it on the desk, turning on my best charm smile, that seemed to stop what ever she was about to yell. "Oh you're the new boy everybody is talking about. Well I'm Ms Dellray and I hope you enjoy this English class" just as I was about to turn around and go to a seat in the back ,it happened ,Ms Dellray asked me to introduce my self to the class," great now I have to come up with a lie as to who I am and my back ground history because I cant just say "hey well I'm a guardian angel and I'm 115 years old" this calls for some quick thinking on my feet and a plausible story. Oh for some distraction right now.

Somebody must have been listening; the girl from the incident outside the office comes into class and tells Ms Dellray she is needed in the Library, thank-goodness I can make a quick escape to the back of the room. Now I can take my time and think up a great cover story. But by the time Ms Dellray comes back to class it is over and I had to get to 3 hour Maths. Maths was boring like every year but in 4th hour it was "great fun" not because I had to sit through one whole hour of a teacher talking about angels and getting it so wrong but as I walked into the class room I saw a drawing of my self at God's right hand and I just had to laugh. At lunch when I walked into the cafeteria it all went quiet then I had at least three different groups of people calling me to sit with them. As I was about to turn around and walk out some one called my name "hey Edward" when I turned back around I spotted my old friend Alice. As soon as I spotted her I walked across the cafeteria to the table where her and a guy were sitting, when I got there she was out of her seat and had her arms held out for a hug. As we pulled back I gave her a kiss on the lips and the whole cafeteria went silent it was then I realised what I had just done and quickly let go of Alice just as the guy on her table coughed and Alice went bright red and looked down. To break the eerie silence that had fallen over the cafeteria I started laughing and saying "man we have got to stop meeting like this Alice". After mine and Lucy's little incident lunch passed by quickly and I got to know Jasper who is Alice's guard/lover .When I found that out I almost fell out of my seat and apologized for what happed before and he just laughed it of and said "Don't worry man I know what you two just did was a greeting for you two as angels." and yes I know that you are a guardian Angel just as Alice is." After that the bell rang.

As I was walking to my 5th hour biology class I bumped into the three girls from this morning, Shit I hope they're not in my class I won't be able to stand a whole hour of them trying to pick me up. But to my disappointment all three of them are in my class, but, I think I can ignore them because the girl from this morning is in the class as well. When I walked up to the teacher's desk he didn't look at me but just told me to go and sit down in an empty seat. As I turned to face the class the only free seat was next to the girl from this morning "man I have got to find out her name I cant just keep calling her the girl from this morning" so as I sat down next to her I introduced myself "Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I would like to apologise for What happened this morning in the parking lot."" Oh that's alright and I would like to apologise for walking away with out giving you my name and thanking you for helping me up" and my name is Bella swan." "Well that good to know now I have a name for that pretty face" when I said that she blushed a deep red colour and looked down.

I was about to say something but the teacher called the class to attention so we didn't get to talk for the rest of the hour. When the bell went I asked Bella what hour she had next" hey Bella what hour have you got next, I have 6th hour gym ""I have 6th hour gym with you" sweet I have her in two of my classes this year. On the way to gym I asked Bella out "Bella…um…would you like to ...um… go out ...w-with me after school?" Bella just blushed red and answered" I would love to go out with you after school but I came her with a friend so may be another time." "Ok how about tomorrow after school?" "Great sounds good can't Waite for it." After she said that we arrived at the gym and parted ways and went into the locker rooms. Gym was boring because I couldn't go all out it would look weird if I smacked the baseball over the fence on the other side of the field.

As I was walking to my bike I could feel my wings trying to spared them self out as if I was about to take flight and I had to fight to keep them in my back but on the way to my bike I felt this sharp pain in my chest and I clasped

"Oh no something bad is going happen to Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but I was having writers block and my muse left me high and dry. But I will update again soon. **_

I got up off the ground as fast as I could and I was off running just as I got around the corner of the gym my wings ripped through my shirt and I was in the air in a matter of seconds and I let my senses take over in hope to find Bella. As I was flying over a freeway I watched as a speeding car crashed with another car it was then that I realised that one of the cars was Bella's friend's car. I dropped from the sky and ran the rest of the way to the crashed cars the first thing I did was pull all of the people out from the wreck the driver of the other car was trapped in his car by his leg and he look as if he was suffering from head injuries. Bella's friend was unconscious with miner injuries. Bella was the only one still conscious but she didn't look so good. She was still in my arms when I reached for my phone to call 911 but she stoped me by asking" Edward why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Oh um my wings ripped my shirt "

"What wings?"

"Okay Bella I will tell you every thing but then I have to take you to the hospital"

"Okay"

But before I could tell Bella anything she past out in my arms. I gently put her on the ground and pulled my phone out of my back pocket and called I sat down on the ground and pulled Bella onto my lap and I released my wings out of my back and rapped them around us to try and keep her warm. When I herd the sirens they where about 4 miles away it was then that I realised I still had no shirt on or any kind a transport and it would look weird if I didn't. So I gently slipped out for under Bella and I took to the air and flow as quick as I could to the school to get my bike and a new shirt. I then speed of to the cash site when I got there the ambulance had just arrived and was loading Bella into a ambulance and her friend into another one and they where in the process of getting the driver of the other car out. I parked my bike and as went to the ambulance that Bella was in a cop stoped me from going any further and asked my to step back " Hey kid sorry but you can't go any further then this" I just pushed past he saying " she my girlfriend and I need to see her".

When I got to the ambulance the paramedic said that it was full and I would have to follow the ambulance to the hospital. When I got to the emergency room no one was there except for a nurse behind the desk. Before I could ask her anything she told me to take a seat because if I was looking for the girl that just came in she was in emergency surgery. As I sat down all I could think was" god please don't let her die I need her". It could have been hours that I sat there with my head in my hands so I didn't see or hear when someone walked up and put there hand on my shoulder. As soon as I felt there hand on my shoulder I look up thinking it would be a doctor but it was just Alice. She then hugged me and I just broke down in her arms and tried to hide my face in her chest in hope to get away from the pain of thinking that I might lose Bella. I then sat there in Alice's arms for another 4 hours till a doctor walk through the doors.

We both looked up when the doctor walk through the doors and called out for any family of Isabella swan to come to him. I was up and out of Alice's arms a little bit to fast but I didn't care right now all I need to know was if Bella was ok. When I got to the doctor he asked how I was related to her "I m her girlfriend Dr…" "Dr Cullen, Carlisle Cullen ""ok can I see her Dr Cullen" "sure right this way" Dr Cullen then turned on his heels and walk back through the doors but this time with me following him. As we walked down the hallways to Bella's room Dr Cullen explained to me what Bella's condition was and what happed to her." Well from the crush Isabella ""uh Dr Cullen she likes to be called Bella"" okay well all of her right side of her body was broken. She also had internal bleeding which we managed to stop and a concussion. But the brakes to her right side of her body look as if she had moved in front of the person driving just before impact in an attempt to save there life and in doing so she did save there life."

_**R&R**_

_**please guys I would like to known what you think and if you have any ideas as well. **_


End file.
